


The Unexpected Marauder

by Ninshadow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Hogwarts House Sorting, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Friendship, Good Severus Snape, Good Slytherins, Hufflepuff & Slytherin Inter-House Friendships, Lily Evans Potter & Severus Snape Friendship, Marauders, Marauders Friendship, Marauders' Era, Nice Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship, Young Severus Snape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 23:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15762033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninshadow/pseuds/Ninshadow
Summary: A new look at the sorting of the marauders. A 'what could have happened'.'“Just stating the facts, Remus. What house do you think you'll be in, anyways?”Remus closed the door to their compartment and went and sat besides Peter.“Honestly, I'm not sure. I don't think any one house is bad, so I'll be fine with whatever happens.”“My mum told me I was going to be a Hufflepuff.” Peter spoke up, a small smile playing on his lips. “She said I'm too kind hearted to go anywhere else.”James shot Peter a grin. “That's a good call, you seem like a nice enough bloke. As for me, I'll be a Gryffindor.” He said proudly. “The house for the brave and daring, none can be stronger! It's like the house was made for me.” He said, standing in his seat, holding his arm up like he was wielding a sword.“I want any house besides Slytherin, but Gryffindor sounds like it'll be fun!” Sirius exclaimed.“Gryffindors together?” James asked, holding his hand out to Sirius.“Together!” Sirius echoed as their hands met in the air with a clap.'





	The Unexpected Marauder

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this is alright!

Remus stood facing the Hogwarts Express, the scarlet steam engine blowing its last whistle. He was terrified. He hadn't expected to even be allowed to go to Hogwarts, and now here he was about to be riding the train just like a normal student. After a last quick hug from his parents, Remus hurried onto the train, dragging his trunk behind him. After a thorough search, he managed to snag one of the few empty compartments. He set his luggage on the rack and stared nervously out the window as his mum waved a frantic goodbye to him. Finally, the train took off.

Remus was exhausted. He'd spent the last few days in a nervous panic, wondering if this whole thing would turn out to be a big joke. Settled into his empty compartment, Remus let himself get lulled into a light sleep. His thoughts were focused on hoping he doesn't mess anything up or get kicked out too early.

The compartment door slid quietly open. A small figure peeked in, seeing only a boy with light brown hair leaning against the window. Creeping in, Peter slowly shut the door, so as to not disturb the softly snoring boy. With a sigh, Peter placed his trunk on the cargo rack next to the other boys. He took a seat on the opposite bench and stared idly out the window, wondering what his fate might be. He wished he could be as calm as the kid across from him, it looked like he didn't have a care in the world.

Peter had just finished changing into his robes when their compartment doors slammed open. Peter let out a startled squeak as the light haired boy jumped up from the seat he had claimed. They both made brief eye contact, then turned to see what the commotion was.

Standing in the doorway were two young boys with their arms slung around the other's shoulders. Both boys had huge grins taking over their faces as they looked around with interest at the compartment they now faced.

“May we come in?” Asked a boy with square glasses and short jet black hair that seemed to be so messy that it was pointing every direction. “Everywhere else is full.”

Peter looked to the light haired kid, since technically it was his compartment. With a small hesitation the other kid nodded. He looked over at Peter, realising he was already dressed in his robes, and hurried to do the same.

The boy with the glasses grin widened as he and the other boy came into the compartment.

“Thanks. I'm James, by the way. James Potter. This here is my buddy Sirius Black.” James said, indicating the boy with shoulder length hair who sat next to Peter, looking completely relaxed his legs sprawled out in front of him.

“Peter Pettigrew.” The shorter plumper boy spoke quietly, looking up shyly from under his mousy brown hair.

Clutching his robes in his hand, Remus glanced around. He now had the names of the boys who'd intruded on his much needed nap. He gave them a small smile.   
“Remus.. Remus Lupin. Excuse me.”

Before they had a chance to say anything Remus fled the compartment in search of a bathroom. He needed time to clear his head, plus, he wasn't about to get changed in front of three other boys! On his way Remus spotted a boy and girl huddled together in the empty corridor. As he approached them, it appeared that the boy was crying quietly, the girl whispering soothing words as she comforted him.

“You're okay, Sev, I'm here.” The girl said quietly. She had bright auburn hair and the greenest eyes Remus had ever seen. As he approached, she glared at him, shielding the boy in her arms from him.   
“Are you here to make fun of him, too?”  
She asked, a fierce look in her eye.

“Uh.. no?” Remus asked, unsure of why she'd ask such a question.   
“Just looking for the loo..” He muttered, trying to step around the two on the floor.

The boy getting hugged peeked around the girls arm, looking at Remus through a curtain of black hair.  
“It wasn't him, Lils. Sorry, uh, what's your name?” He asked quietly.

“Remus. I'll just be going then, sorry to intrude.” Remus walked quickly towards the sign that said restroom, sighing in relief as he went inside and locked the door. He changed into his robes quickly, and then stood in front of the mirror, staring at his reflection. He hadn't thought that there'd be so many people willing to talk to him when he went to Hogwarts, and he wasn't even off the train yet! Focused on staying calm, Remus left the bathroom, heading back towards his compartment.

The two in the corridor were standing now, Remus noted. He started to scoot around them when a hand on his shoulder stopped him, he flinched away from the contact but they had his attention now. Before he could get a word out, the red head spoke up.

“I'm Lily, by the way. I'm sorry for being angry towards you, Remus…” After Lily said that, the dark haired boy nodded approvingly.   
“I'm Severus. It's nice to meet… you.” Severus said, even though he seemed nice, he still hid behind his hair as he spoke.

Remus wondered if maybe the boy was just shy. Remus wasn't shy, he just didn't like physical contact. No one should touch a monster, no matter how safe they seemed. They stood there awkwardly, no one trying to speak. Remus had a question that he wasn't sure he should ask, however, that's never stopped him before.  
“So.. Why are you guys out in the corridors? Shouldn't you be in your compartment getting into your robes?”

The two of them looked at each other uncertainty, but Lily spoke up, “We don't have a compartment. By the time we got on the train, there wasn't any empty compartments.”

“People don't seem very inclined to share, either.” Severus said with a small shrug.

“Well, it might be a bit crowded… But, I have a compartment, you guys can come with me, that way you could get ready for school and such.” Remus offered, wondering if there really was room for all of them.

“We'd like that, thank you.” Lily said, giving Remus a bright smile. The two of them then followed Remus through the train, making their way to his compartment in companionable silence.

Peter didn't know what to think about the two boys that were snickering in the corner as they plotted who knows what. All he'd gathered so far was that they were very loud, and obnoxious. They seemed to think they were better than almost everyone, and they already had a list made of who they'd want to prank once they got settled in at Hogwarts. He could tell they were pureblood by the way they talked, but they were also mischievous and smart beyond their years.

Peter was barely included in their chat, but that was alright. He enjoyed watching from the sidelines, he could gain more from learning their characters instead of them learning about him. So instead, he listened. The two boys were in a conversation about making fun of some kid when the doors slid open. The casual atmosphere in the compartment changed almost immediately. Looking up, the first thing Peter noticed was Remus, his eyebrows knitted together in confusion as James and Sirius stood up, a look of anger on their faces.

“Everything alright, guys?” Remus asked, wanting to break the silence that stretched on uncomfortably.

Severus whispered quietly, “Those are the boys who made fun of me.” He then hid a little behind Remus, putting Remus in between Severus and the people in his compartment.

Remus raised a brow at that, looking at Sirius and James. “Why would you do that?”

“Because he was talking to that redhead about how he was going to be a ‘Slytherin’.” Sirius said, his voice dripping with disdain at the last word.

“Everyone knows Slytherin is the bad house. All the dark wizards come from there.” James said, as he eyed Lily curiously.  
“Which house are you going to be in, huh?”

“Like that's any of your business.” Lily snapped.  
“Come, Sev, I think we were better off in the hallway.”

“You guys can stay, I don't mind, you guys shouldn't argue.” Remus said, looking at Lily and Severus with concern.

“We'll be fine, sorry for intruding.” Severus replied as Lily drug him away.

With a sigh, Remus turned to his own companions. They didn't seem at all bothered by the fact they've just upset two people. He noticed Peter was the only one looking at him with sympathy.  
“That was rude, you know.. You can't judge someone based on which house they get sorted into.”

Sirius actually managed to look guilty, but James just shrugged.  
“Just stating the facts, Remus. What house do you think you'll be in, anyways?”

Remus closed the door to their compartment and went and sat besides Peter.  
“Honestly, I'm not sure. I don't think any one house is bad, so I'll be fine with whatever happens.”

“My mum told me I was going to be a Hufflepuff.” Peter spoke up, a small smile playing on his lips. “She said I'm too kind hearted to go anywhere else.”

James shot Peter a grin. “That's a good call, you seem like a nice enough bloke. As for me, I'll be a Gryffindor.” He said proudly. “The house for the brave and daring, none can be stronger! It's like the house was made for me.” He said, standing in his seat, holding his arm up like he was wielding a sword.

“I want any house besides Slytherin, but Gryffindor sounds like it'll be fun!” Sirius exclaimed.

“Gryffindors together?” James asked, holding his hand out to Sirius.

“Together!” Sirius echoed as their hands met in the air with a clap.

The rest of the train ride was pretty uneventful, everyone else changed into their robes as they made small talk. Sirius avoided any questions about his family, while Remus and Peter sat in comfortable silence. James talked enough for all of them, though. Besides that mishap with Severus, it seemed like both James and Sirius were actually quite friendly, and they tried to bring the other two boys into the conversation as much as Remus and Peter would let them.

The Hogwarts Express finally came to a stop. Leaving behind their trunks, the boys filed out of the train, following the voice that yelled for first years. As they approached the other first years, Remus noticed they were gathered around the biggest guy Remus had ever seen! He was wearing a heavy overcoat and had a long shaggy beard. Remus’ first instinct was to back away, but seeing how all the other students kept a safe distance away, he realised the poor guy must be used to people being scared of him.

Remus boldly walked up to Hagrid, drawing his attention. Everyone around them went quiet, so Remus took this moment to introduce himself.  
“Hello, I'm Remus. Thank you for what you do here, showing us around. I appreciate it, and you are?”

It was so quiet that you could probably hear a pin drop. Hagrid stared at him as if he'd grown another head. Remus looked away, feeling embarrassed. Maybe the giant man didn't want to talk to people, maybe he did his job because he had no other choice. It appeared Hagrid saw how flustered he'd made Remus, because he quickly cleared his throat.

"Sorry abou' that," said the man, "never had anyone come up to me before, yeh know?" He did look awfully sorry.   
"The name's Rubeus Hagrid, keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts, nice ter meet yeh, Remus."   
He then looked around at the group gathered around him, "If yeh lot are ready, let's head down ter the boats now, shall we?" 

With that everyone paired in groups of four, climbing onto little boats that surrounded the docks they were at. Remus, Peter, James and Sirius all got in a boat, with Severus and Lily joining a girl named Marlene, and another named Mary. Hagrid ended up taking up a whole boat by himself. It was dark now, the only lights around were little lanterns hung on each boat, making reflections ripple on the water around them.

It wasn't too much time later when the large silhouette of Hogwarts appeared in the distance. It was looming over the giant lake, it's many windows a beacon of light to the night sky. It was more magnificent than Remus could ever had hoped to imagine, even reading Hogwarts a History couldn't give him an image this amazing. Barely given enough time to admire the view, they were brought into a cavern that had more docks in it. They all clamored out the boats excitedly as they were lead up into the castle.

The inside of the castle felt bigger than the outside. The ceilings were higher than any normal house, the corridor they were lead down had stone everywhere Remus could see. There were little candles mounted on the walls and portraits that looked at the group with interest. Hagrid dropped them all off in front of huge double doors, letting everyone know there'll be someone there soon to address them.

After a few minutes of waiting, the double doors opened. In strode a very strict looking lady, she had on green robes that were done up perfectly, her hair was in a tight bun on top of her head, and her mouth was set in a thin line as if she could snap at any moment. She looked at the group, making sure to make eye contact with each child.

“I think I'm in love!” Sirius exclaimed. James snorted in amusement, but quickly turned it into a cough as those piercing eyes traveled to the both of them. She eyed Remus and Peter for good measure, as she turned back to the rest of the group.

“Hello students, I'm Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Now, in just a few moments you will all be lead into the great hall, and then we'll proceed with sorting. Remember, no house is better than the rest, you get sorted based on which traits you possess. In case you don't know, the sorting will be done by having The Sorting Hat place upon your head, once it has decided on which house you belong to, it will yell it out for the rest of the great hall to hear. I expect you to remain quiet and orderly during the sorting, this is a very important process and this will be your house until you graduate.” Minerva looked hard at all of the students, as if daring them to sneak off.  
“Now, unless there is any objection, follow me to the great hall. It is time for your sorting.”

Minerva lead the way into the doors of the great hall, the students rushing to catch up with her. The first thing Remus noticed, was the separate tables. For a school priding itself on Unity, all of the tables said otherwise. There were no students of mixed houses sitting with each other everyone kept to their own table, you could even see the Gryffindor and Slytherin tables glaring at each other muttering quietly amongst themselves. Well, if Remus could, he'd try to change that.

They all grouped near the staff table, all of the teachers looking at them curiously. Most of them were smiling and trying to reassure the children. Looking up, Remus noticed that you could see the sky from outside in the great hall, he knew it was an enchantment, but it still took his breath away. Minerva walked over to the side, and came back with a withered looking hat on a stool. This would be the hat that chose their fate. As everyone watched it, the hat started singing, his voice echoing around the great hall. Remus was too nervous to pay attention to the words, he instead took the time to study the rest of the first years gathered near the hat.

As the song came to a finish, Remus could hear Lily and Severus whispering.  
“Are you sure you won't be sorted into a different house, Sev? Do you really want to be a Slytherin? You'll get made fun of more!” She pleaded with him, arm in arm with the boy.

“There's no other house I'd fit in, Lily… I wouldn't get upset if you got sorted elsewhere. We could still be friends, you know.” Severus whispered back, trying to reassure her.

“You don't think I have enough Slytherin qualities?” Lily asked, sounding offended.

“Well, I'm sure you do… But you'd probably be happier in Gryffindor.” Severus retorted.

Before Lily could respond, Minerva cleared her throat, gaining all the attention onto herself. “When I call your name, you are to walk up here, and sit on the stool. After I place the hat on your head, you'll be sorted into your house.”   
When there was no objections, Minerva went on.  
“Black, Sirius!”

Sirius stumbled up to the front of the group, nervousness making his whole body feel numb. Why did he have to go first? He made his way in front of the stool, hearing whispers throughout the great hall about his name. They'd think he'd be in Slytherin like his whole family, but that was about to change. Sirius sat on the stool, getting a look at the Slytherin table to see his two cousins watching him with interested expressions on their faces.

‘Another Black, hmm?’ A voice in his head asked, making Sirius jump slightly. So this is how the sorting hat communicated.  
‘You have lots of talent, no doubt about that.. You're ambitious, too, you would do well in Slytherin…’  
‘NO!’ Sirius thought, ‘All of my family is in that house, I can't stand them, put me in the house they'd hate the most!’  
‘Well then,’ the hat said, ‘better be..’  
“HUFFLEPUFF!” The hat shouted loudly, making the room fall silent again.

Sirius instantly regretted his request, he was supposed to end up in Gryffindor with James! What of he hated him now? Terrified, Sirius looked wide eyed at James, his whole body shaking. James looked back, a thoughtful look on his face. Sirius couldn't bare to look at him anymore, he looked sway in shame and went to sit at the Hufflepuff table. He got a few quiet congratulations, but most of the people in the room were staring at him like they thought he was plotting something. Sirius refused to look over at the Slytherin table, he already knew he'd get a few howlers the next day. He decided to focus on the sorting, blocking everything else out.

“Evans, Lily!” Minerva called, watching as the redhead skipped to the front.  
Almost as soon as the hat touched her head it yelled,  
“SLYTHERIN!” At this Lily smirked at Severus and went to join the Slytherin table, who were clapping loudly and welcoming her to their house.

Remus watched Lily join her new table, a thought forming in his head. There's no way Lily was a Slytherin. Sure, she just got sorted, but she seemed more like a Gryffindor than anything. He wondered if James and Sirius would still talk to him if he got sorted into Slytherin.. He didn't have a doubt that Peter would. But, how would everyone react if they found out Remus was a werewolf? Would being in Slytherin make his reputation worse?

“Lupin, Remus!” Minerva finally called.

Still unsure of what he was going to do, Remus walked up and sat on the stool, awaiting his fate.  
‘You're different.’ The hat remarked, making Remus flinch. ‘You're brave, very, very brave. However, you're smarter than you want to show, which is interesting. I can see how much you value others, as well. You're a very complicated mind, eh?’

‘I already know which house I want to be in.’ Remus thought to the hat.

‘Slytherin, eh? Are you sure? Very well,’  
“SLYTHERIN!”

Remus gave a sigh of relief, walking with his head held high as he looked at James as Peter when he walked past them. Peter offered him a small smile, which Remus returned, but James seemed lost in thought again. When Remus made it to Gryffindor table, Lily waved him over, looking quite cheerful.

“Macdonald, Mary!” and “McKinnon, Marlene!” Both got sorted into Gryffindor, the rest of the hall clapped politely as both girls went to the proper table with huge smiles on their faces.

“Pettigrew, Peter!” Minerva called.

Peter walked towards the hat, his eyes flicking around the room. He wasn't sure which house he wanted to be in, Hufflepuff sounded nice, but one of his friends also joined Slytherin house. Peter didn't think for a second that Remus was a bad kid, he seemed really nice and friendly. Perhaps James and Sirius were wrong in their assumptions.

As soon as Peter sat on the stool, the sorting hat started talking.  
‘You seem indecisive… Well, let's break it down, shall we? You want to fit in where you go, there's a smartness to you which people wouldn't expect. You're very loyal and stubborn, also. You have self preservation, and are so cunning.’

‘I'm not sure if I want Hufflepuff or Slytherin.’ Peter admitted.

‘You do possess traits from both houses, for Hufflepuff, you're loyal, friendly, you seem to always want others happy.. for Slytherin, you're cunning, ambitious, and self preservative. But which house suits you more?

Peter thought of the traits the hat saw in him, yes those were all qualities that mattered to him, but which one fit? He thought of Sirius who went into Hufflepuff, he was very loud and obnoxious, Peter was neither. He knew Sirius was nice, but he had a huge mischievous streak about him, and Peter would have to sleep in the same room as the guy. Then Peter thought about Remus, he seemed really friendly, but super quiet. It was a nice quiet though, and Peter knew he'd be a good friend for him. With his mind made up, the hat shouted,  
“SLYTHERIN!”

Peter quickly went to join Remus and Lily, trying his best not to look at anyone else as he took his seat.

“Potter, James!” Minerva called out.

All three of the other boys focused their attention on James as he walked up and took his seat.

‘You would make an excellent Gryffindor, you know.’ The hat started saying.  
‘You're right,’ James thought back, ‘But we both know which house you're going to call out, so get to it.’

‘Yes, okay,’ the hat sighed.  
“HUFFLEPUFF!”

Smirking, James marched over to where Sirius was sitting, his mouth dropped open in shock. He took a seat right next to Sirius and clapped him on the back.  
“I thought you wanted to be in Gryffindor?” Sirius asked, still in shock.

“We said together, didn't we?” James retorted, a cocky grin taking over his face.

“Snape, Severus!” Minerva yelled, looking to the last student waiting, and smiling at him.

Just as quick as Lily, the hat barely had time to touch his head, when it announced, “SLYTHERIN!”

After everyone clapped and the hat was put away, you could hear a frenzy of whispers around the room. This was the first time anyone could remember so many Slytherins in one year!

Albus Dumbledore then took his stand, as said a quick speech no one understood. With a fancy wave of his hands, all the tables instantly filled with food. Everyone dug in almost at once, hungry from the long sorting.

While Remus and Peter ate in silence, they heard a throat clear and looked up to see James and Sirius smiling sheepishly.  
“I'm sorry for talking bad about the Slytherin house, if you two are in it, it can't be that bad.”

Remus smiled at the two standing in front of him. “Well I already knew it was a decent house, but thank you. I know it's not normally done, but would you two like to join us for dinner?”

As Remus said that, a lot of the other Slytherins glared his way, making him quickly change his plans.  
“Or we'll join you, wanna, Peter?”

Peter was up almost instantly, grabbing his plate as he got up. James slung an arm around him as Remus and Sirius followed closely behind. After a brief introduction, Remus and Peter got friendly hellos from almost everyone at the table. The rest of the school kept sending them odd looks, as if they thought they were plotting something, but let them, maybe they'll start to join in with other houses, also, Peter thought.

The four of them made plans to hang out the next day, for meals and free periods. It looked like they were in the makings of a great friendship. They then went back to their respected houses as they got lead to their rooms for the night. They each fell asleep, wondering how the next day would fair.

Classes were fairly easy, it was the first day, after all. They seemed to get through them pretty quickly, except for history of magic, that class was so boring it could put anyone to sleep. By lunch, the boys were relatively hungry, they met up outside the great hall and walked in together.

Today, they all decided to sit at the Slytherin table, ignoring the glares sent their way from the rest of the table. Lily and Severus were ignoring James and Sirius, but they'd talk quietly to Remus and Peter when they could.   
James and Sirius were planning their first prank, which somehow ended up with Remus and Peter involved. It was a fairly simple prank, dungbombs in the supply closet to mess with Filch the caretaker. Remus felt a little bad for him, but he was a really grumpy guy, and it was their first prank of the year. He was pretty excited. They'd wait till after dinner, and set if off before they went to their common rooms. Not much could go wrong, they just had to not get caught.

That night the four boys, or ‘Marauders’ as they decided to call themselves, walked out of the great hall after dinner. They had quite a while to wait before their prank, so they headed up to the library to do homework. Remus and Peter waved at Lily and Severus, who returned the gesture. They glanced at James and Sirius, deciding to ignore them and get back to their studies.

Picking a table in a lone corner, Remus spoke, “Maybe you should apologise to them? You only teased Severus because he wanted to be a Slytherin, right?”

“It's not that easy, do you see how upset they are?” James asked, a worried look on his face. “Besides, what if they don't accept? Maybe it's better for them to just ignore me.”

“We could always prank them next, then they'd have to look out for you.” Sirius suggested with a sly smile.

“You're not pranking them, I like them.” Peter stated, sending Sirius a glare.

Sirius put his hands up in mock surrender, “Don't want you made at me too, you Slytherins are sneaky!” He laughed, ducking his head as Remus tried to smack the back of it.

Homework mostly done, they decided it was time to start their prank. Remus and Peter acted as lookout at the end of the hallway, as James stationed himself at the other end. Sirius got to work, setting up a massive amount of dung bombs above the door to the cleaning supplies. Filch would have to open the door for the trap to activate, causing a stinky smell to fill the whole corridor. By the time he did this, hopefully the Marauders would all be in their respective beds.

Sirius had just finished booby trapping the door, as James yelled, “Incoming!” he then took off down the corridor with Sirius not far behind. Remus and Peter looked at each other, both with expressions of panic on their faces. Down the way the other two took off, they could see a cat sniffing around. Peter sorted, feeling relieved, when the cat looked up at him instantly. Frozen in fear, Peter wondered if maybe the cat was an animagus like professor McGonagall.

The cat meowed loudly, making both boys jump. They heard Filch yelling, followed by quick footsteps, somewhere by where the cat was. Both Remus and Peter took off running. Filch wasn't too far behind them, but no matter how many times he yelled ‘stop!’, both boys knew they'd rather be dead than be caught by him. They were running as fast as they could, almost out of breath. Peter started slowing down first, but Remus grabbed his arm and kept him running.

Right when they were about to lose hope and give up, they were running past a tapestry when a hand shot out and pulled them into a hidden alcove. They stumbled into the opening, smashing into the person who pulled them. They landed in a pile of limbs, wincing in pain. Holding their breath, they listened as Filch ran past the tapestry, cursing under his breath. They were safe.

Untangling themselves, Remus was surprised to see Severus standing there, dusting off his robes. “Severus! Thank you!” Remus panted, as he gasped for much needed air.

“Why did you save us?” Peter asked. “We haven't really talked that much, I thought you didn't like us because we were friends with James and Sirius?”

“No matter how unsavory your friends are, we Slytherins protect our own.” Severus shot back. He tried to walk away, but almost fell over. Wincing from the pain, Severus looked down at his ankle, he must have twisted it in the fall. “Would you two be able to help me get back to our dorms? I don't think I can walk…” Severus asked, while trying to test his weight.

Before they had a chance to answer, the tapestry was pulled open.  
“What are you guys doing with Snape?” Sirius asked, scowling at Severus as he spoke.

“He got us away from Filch! It was awesome!” Peter exclaimed, smiling happily.

“No matter, he's gone now, let's go check on our prank, yeah?” James asked, as he ran a nervous hand through his hair.

“We can't leave Severus, he's hurt, and he did save us.” Remus said, looking at James expectantly.

James stared back at Remus, you could almost see the gears working in his head as he weighed his options. “We'll take him with us, then.” James finally said.

Severus and Sirius both started objecting, but Remus was having none of it. Him and Peter each hooked Severus’ arms over their shoulders, and lead the way, dragging him towards the supply closet they rigged. They made sure to include him in conversation as they went, getting to know him better. It turned out that Severus was really smart, and knew a lot about potions, and was in the works of making his own spells. He even had some really cool prank ideas, and the Marauders quickly agreed to let him do the next prank. From that night on, Severus was a part of their group, no matter how reluctant he seemed at first.

**Author's Note:**

> Drop a comment if you enjoyed it?


End file.
